


Lights! Camera!...Love?

by Arvernii



Category: The Ready Set, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Acting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Love Triangles, M/M, Parent Death, Phobias, References to Depression, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 04:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arvernii/pseuds/Arvernii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan takes a chance on a whim and tries out for a tv show called The Walking Dead.  Much to his surprise he actually gets chosen for the part and suddenly finds himself on set of the TV show.  There, Jordan makes two new friends, Chandler Riggs and Mingus Reedus, who guide him through the world of acting and teenage stardom; however feelings more than friendship start to emerge and threaten to ruin everything.</p>
<p>The lime light is blinding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I played with my breakfast, pushing my eggs from one side of my plate to the other; today was the day, I would auditioning for The Walking Dead. I was so nervous and scared that I was ready to just go into the corner and just fall apart. "You ok Champ?" My dad asked as he sat the table after serving himself.

I just nodded and ate a small piece of my eggs; Dad chuckled "Jordan you'll do fine, you told me three months ago that you were doing this just to try something new right? So if you don't get chosen then nothing changes, you'll still be a normal eighteen year old guy. If you don't get this part then in the fall you'll go to college and study music just like you always planned right? So don't be too nervous because if you don't get it then nothing changes, you can only benefit from taking this chance".

That was my dad, always the logical one; that's what I loved about him but sometimes some sympathy would have been great. Dad wasn't a heartless computer-robot, I knew he loved me and he cared for me as best he could, but he could be a little cold sometimes. Dad was right though, the only reason I was doing this was just to try something new; most of my life I've played on the safe side and when Mom died it only made it worse.

For example I've never been in a relationship because I was scared of getting hurt . I never learned how to drive a car because I was scared of getting into an accident and now with Mom dead I doubt I ever will, since she died in a car crash with me in the car. I never had a pet because I was afraid that something would happen to it under my care. My friends called me paranoid but I would like to think I'm just careful.

I pulled out the folded piece of paper in my pocket, the printed out casting call that AMC posted on their website. The page was about a new character they were creating named Remiel that I would be auditioning for. The main reason I was even attempting this was that the list of requirements for Remiel were very short.

The first one was "able to play the guitar - singing a plus but not necessary", the second one was "male 18-20 years old" and the third one "Actor must feel comfortable with an on-screen homosexual relationship - there is a possibility that Remiel will have a relationship on-screen but nothing's confirmed yet". I fulfilled all of those requirements except for the homosexual one; I was bi but I don't think AMC really cared about specifics.

If I was being honest I also really wanted to do this because there would be a chance that I would be able to meet my celebrity crush, Chandler Riggs. I wasn't a crazy insane fanboy or anything but it was on my bucket list to meet him at least once. If I was being brutally honest it was actually Chandler that helped me realize that I was interested in men, as well as women.

After breakfast I grabbed my guitar from my room and my inhaler; checking my brown hair and my outfit thousandth time I finally just sighed to myself and went downstairs, after putting on a hat, to where my dad was looking for his keys. "Ready to go son?" Dad asked as I made sure the clasps to my guitar case were closed.

I nodded and both of us walked out to the car, going to the passenger seat I took a deep puff out of my inhaler. I wasn't asthmatic but I had amaxophobia, a phobia of riding in cars; I developed it after my mom got the crash car with me inside the car, I survived but she wasn't so lucky. The meds helped me deal with car rides. Surprisingly my phobia only affected cars; I could still take the bus, which was my main form of transportation.

Dad fiddled with the radio, waiting for my medication to kick in before turning on the car and going to the casting location. I closed my eyes as Dad drove, trying to focus on the music rather than the bumps and movement of the car. My meds dulled my phobia but didn't kill it entirely, instead of me panicking, I was just really anxious; the inhaler had a mild sedative as well as a muscle relaxer.

We drove for two hours from our small town of Fort Wayne to Indianapolis where the casting location was, a high school within the city. "Good luck son, no matter what happens we'll celebrate tonight with steaks, sound good?" Dad said as we got out of the car and I took my guitar out from the trunk. "Thanks Dad, I'll text you when it's over ok?" I said as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

Dad drove away to wait for me as I walked inside the school where faint voices could be heard. Waking up to a woman behind a desk I said "Hi, I'm here to audition for Remiel ". The woman looked at me before looking at her watch "Auditions for Remiel are over at four, I'm sorry sir you're too late". I pulled out my phone "I still have ten minutes!" I complained.

She looked at me and looked at my guitar case before sighing "One moment" she said picking up a phone next to her, after a moment of pushing buttons she said "I have a gentleman here for Remiel , are you still taking auditions or have you moved on? He actually has a guitar if it helps." After listening for a moment she said "Alright" before hanging up, looking at me she said "Room 212, hurry, it's upstairs".

I ran upstairs and found the room before I went inside after knocking, there was single chair in the middle of the room but at the front of of the room seven people sat in student desks facing the lonely chair; at the end of the row of people, sat Chandler Riggs. Oh my Jesus why did he have to be here? Chandler being here destroyed my confidence; if I messed up I would never ever be able to forgive myself.

"Hi...I'm Jordan Witzigreuter" I said as I pulled out my guitar from it's case and sat in the chair, using all my willpower not to fidget; the person in the middle of the row of desks spoke up "No headshots or resume or portfolio?" "Oh...um...I didn't know I needed to bring them" I admitted quietly, already squirming in my seat.

The guy in the middle raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything else. "So what songs will you be playing for us?" The woman next to him said. "The first one will be "I Want to Write You A Song by One Direction" I said as I started tuning my guitar, glad to finally break eye contact with them and have something to do. "You like One Direction?" Chandler asked, playing with the pen in his hand. I nodded and he tilted his head slightly "Not a lot of guys our age would admit that, I personally don't like them but I think it's cool that you admitted that".

I didn't know what to say so I didn't say anything, just gave a small smile. I started playing, staring at the neck of my guitar; partly to make sure my fingers where in the correct position as I played and partly so I wouldn't have to make eye contact with any of them and make myself even more nervous.

I wasn't going to sing so I was surprised when I heard my voice in my ears after the first few notes. After I was finished I looked up and one of the guys said "Can you play us another song?" I nodded and actually ended up playing two more random songs.

When I finished I looked up from my guitar and one of the men stood up, actually giving me a standing ovation. Excitedly he said "That is Remiel ! That is exactly what I had in mind when I created him! A boy who just ignores everything else, it's just him and his guitar!" "You like him over...what was his name" the middle guy said flipping through papers "More than Markus?" The guy who was standing up turned to the other guy "Scott, he is literally what I imagined Remiel to be".

Seemingly as one, everyone turned to Chandler "Yeah this guy is really cool" was all he said; why would they want his input? The middle guy turned to me after the guy who was standing up, sat down again "Well...Jordan congratulations you are now Remiel in season ten of the Walking Dead; if you want the part of course."


	2. Chapter 2

A week passed since my audition, and tomorrow I would be going to the airport to fly to Atlanta to the filming location. Dad took the week off work to celebrate and we hung out together every single day, it was a lot of fun. We stood in my bedroom packing my suitcases, I would be gone for six months during filming and it would be the first time I left home since Mom died.

Dad helped me fold my shirts as I read the email with my flight info for the hundredth time, since AMC bought my ticket. "I'm nervous Dad" I admitted, looking up from my phone. Dad chuckled "Of course you are, you're going halfway across the country to a place where you don't know anyone. You can call me everyday and I'll send you money when I can".

"Yeah thanks Dad" I said, not really feeling any better. Dad saw me still upset and gave me an awkward hug, he's only ever given me four, I've counted: when I graduated highschool, at the hospital after the car crash, at Mom's funeral, and right now. "You'll do fine Jordan, you're a smart guy" he said as he pulled away from the hug and walked out of my room.

I was surprised when Dad walked back in holding a little box "Your mother bought this for you and was going to give it to you when you moved out for college...but I think it makes more sense to give it to you now" he said, offering the box. I took the box and opened it, inside was a silver heart shaped locket and on the front it read "To thine own heart be true".

Opening the locket there was a picture inside of my parents and myself; the picture was taken a month before mom died and it showed all of us in vacation in Mexico, it was the best two weeks of my life. On the inside of the locket it said "We're so proud of the man you've become. We're excited to see what happens next, love Mom and Dad". Even though it's been longer than six months since Mom died I got choked up as I read that. "Love you too Mom" I whispered to the picture; Dad, unsure of what to do, just walked out and left me alone.

-

"Do you have everything?" Dad asked as I ran through the house one more time making sure I wasn't leaving anything behind "Inhaler? Wallet? ID?" He called after me. "I think so" I said as I did a 360 in my room one more time "I'll ship you anything you leave behind" Dad said as he grabbed his car keys.

We drove all the way to Indianapolis again to catch my flight, lucky it was direct to Atlanta. "Good luck Jordan" Dad said, pulling out my luggage and guitar case from the car "Call me when you arrive in Atlanta, alright son?". I nodded, I was getting cold feet, I was three seconds away from getting back into the car and heading home.

Before I could though, Dad placed a hand on my shoulder "Good luck Jordan" he said again before he got into the car and drove away. I sighed and brought my hand to Mom's locket which was under my shirt, I sighed again before picking up my bags and going inside to check in. I checked in both of my bags but kept my guitar case as my carry on; Dad actually bought me a guitar case that you can wear as a backpack for this trip.

I groaned internally as I went through airport security and my guitar case was pulled to the side. Airport security went through the side pockets of my bag and found my inhaler; I knew I was screwed because it didn't look like a normal inhaler, it was twice the size. To make matters worse, I didn't have a doctor's note with me. "Medications are allowed on board" I said, the agent looked at me "Do you need this to fly?"

I sighed "Well no but-" "No buts, this is too large to go onboard I'm sorry sir" the agent said placing it to the side and closing my guitar case. I started to panic as I picked up my guitar and walked toward my gate, I needed my meds for when I land because I highly doubt that the plane would land at the filming location. My only hope was that AMC, who said that they would provide transportation, would use a larger vehicle like a truck or a van; I could survive slightly longer in those vehicles rather than a car, a bus would be ideal.

I checked all the stores in the airport for some more of my meds, I knew it was hopeless because it was a prescription but I just had to try. I walked the entire airport twice, looking for it and I didn't realize how late it was until I heard over the loudspeaker "Last call for American Airlines flight 627 to Atlanta".

I ran to the plane and was the last person on board; walking through first class with my guitar case over my head I heard a voice at my side say "Jordan?" . I turned and saw a guy wearing a hat and sunglasses, before I could ask who they were though he took off his hat and sunglasses. "Hi...uh, Chandler" I said, instantly recognizing my crush.

"Cool you remember my name" he said with a small smile; Chandler I've known your name for like three years now, I wanted to say. "Sir please find your seat" the flight attendant said to me "Oh sorry this is his seat" Chandler lied and stood up so I can sit in the window seat and he would take the aisle.

"This isn't my seat, I don't have a first class seat" I whispered quietly to Chandler as the flight attendant put my guitar case in the overhead compartments. Chandler chuckled "When I fly I buy the tickets of the entire row I'm sitting in. Once when I was sixteen I sat next to this disgusting beast of a person that had the worst b.o. you've ever smelled in your life and they kept farting. Worst part was that I had to sit next to them for nearly twenty hours because I was flying to Japan" Chandler sighed before developing a deep, dramatic voice "And on that day Chandler swore an oath: Never again".

I chuckled "I hope I smell better than that person did then" I nearly ran off the plane as Chandler leaned slightly over and took a sniff, was he flirting with me? Being friendly? What did this mean? I couldn't deal as Chandler said "You actually smell kind of nice". Can I be excused from this plane so I can light myself on fire?

"Thanks" was all I could say, I was saved by the flight attendant walking over to us and asking if we needed anything to drink. "So is this your first time acting?" Chandler said as he sipped on his orange juice, I nodded "Yeah...I just wanted to try something different. I mean I've been playing music since I was in the 4th grade...so...yeah" I said swirling my little plastic cup of coke, unsure of how to finish that sentence.

"Yeah, you obviously have a lot of skill; after you left, all of us talked about how you just slayed with the guitar" Chandler said before taking a sip of his drink "Most of the people that were trying out for Remiel only knew how to play one or two songs so it was an easy choice; you were very memorable". I blushed under his compliment and looked out the plane window to the airport since we were still on the ground "Drums are my favorite instrument but guitar comes a close second" I said to fill silence, not wanting the conversation to end.

"Someone as talented as you was probably in a band huh?" Chandler asked. I looked back at him "Actually yeah, in highschool I made this band called The Ready Set with my friends and for all four years we played together...but after my Mom died, like most everything else, I just lost interest". Chandler's smile faded and I quickly said "Chandler I'm so sorry for bringing it up; you're just trying to make conversation and then I reveal that out of nowhere...I often talk without thinking".

Chandler smiled again "You don't need to apologize; I'm just sorry you've had to go through that". The conversation died as the plane started moving and Chandler went from a relaxed posture to one that was a lot more tense. As the plane gathering speed to take off he actually closed his eyes and held his breath until we were well into the sky.

"Are you ok?" I asked, concerned as sweat started forming on his forehead. He nodded weakly and finally opened his eyes "I hate taking off...and landing...and turbulence...I hate flying even though I do it so often" he said, giving a shaky smile. "I understand Chandler, I completely understand" I said smiling at him. Chandler gave a real smile this time "Thanks Jordan, everyone always makes fun of me because of it".

After talking to Chandler for a while the whole "he's a celebrity" thing quickly faded; he was still hot as hell but there was more to him than just his fame. Chandler was a human being, a very hot one at that, but after about the first hour of talking to him I actually forgot that he was famous until a girl walked passed to go to the restroom, did a double take and ran back to her seat only to come back a moment later with her phone and a notebook.

"Carl Poppa I'm a huge fan, can I get a picture with you and please get your signature in my notebook?" She asked. Carl Poppa was a reference to an internet song that was made out of him but hearing someone else say it, it sounded like his stripper name, or his rap name. I hid a laugh behind my hand as I tried to imagine Chandler as a rapper. The girl took a picture with him, selfie style, and he signed her notebook La Jiggy Jar Jar Do before scribbling what I assumed to be his name but I couldn't even make out the C.

"Is that what the ladies call you? Carl Poppa?" I joked as he sat back down again. Chandler snorted and covered his mouth with his hand to try to keep himself from laughing out loud. "There was a video a few years ago..." Chandler explained as if I had no idea, I didn't interrupt him though just so I could listen to his voice that much longer.


	3. Chapter 3

"Jordan" Chandler said gently shaking me. Everything was quiet, did we land already? I opened my eyes and realized I was actually asleep on his shoulder. I sat up quickly "Oh my god Chandler I'm so sorry". The entire plane was nearly empty as most everyone already disembarked.

Chandler chuckled "Dude you passed the hell out; I'm jealous of how deeply you slept, through the turbulence and everything". Was Chandler offended or upset? He mentioned earlier that he didn't like turbulence. "Well I had a nice pillow" I said cautiously, testing the waters. Chandler chuckled again but didn't say anything. Where we flirting, messing around, or just trying to be friendly?! Chandler tell me what you're doing! I wanted to say

Instead I just took my guitar case that he offered me and followed him out of the plane after he put on his hat and sunglasses on again. "Does that disguise really work?" I asked as we walked through the airport. "Usually" he nodded "People are so worried about coming up to a random stranger and embarrassing themselves that they don't usually walk up to me. I get stared at a lot but what you going to do" he shrugged before looking at me "Maybe after this season you'll be doing the same thing".

I scoffed "Nah, I'll probably get killed off, this is The Walking Dead we're talking about". Chandler chuckled "You know that Norman Reedus a.k.a. Daryl Dixon was supposed to die way earlier in the show? But the fans got a hashtag "IfDarylDiesWeRiot" or something trending online and everyone decided against it since he was so popular. So we have a season to get the fans to fall in love with Remiel". I looked at Chandler "Are you saying you want to keep me around?" I asked.

Chandler didn't answer, since he was looking over my shoulder, I followed his gaze to a guy was sitting at a Cinnabon. The guy was dirty blonde and very attractive, but not in the same way Chandler was, in fact they were opposites; the guy was very pretty and boyish, he had a young looking face. He was also more a lot more slender than Chandler was; Chandler wasn't buff or ripped or anything but you could see some muscles in his shirt unlike the guy sitting there. In terms of hotness, this guy was a ten but Chandler was an eleven.

"C'mon" Chandler said to me before walking over to the guy. They guy saw us walking toward him "Hey Chandler, how goes it? Who's your friend?" "Jordan this is Mingus, Mingus this is Jordan or as he's soon to be known, Remiel. Jordan, Mingus is Norman's son, the guy I was telling you about earlier".

Mingus smiled at me before looking me up and down "Remiel huh? Well that explains the guitar. You didn't tell me his actor was so cute Chandler" I blushed and fidgeted from foot to foot, secretly enjoying the attention. "Nice to meet you" I mumbled, unable to think of anything else and far too awkward to return the compliment. "Oh my god he's adorable, look at that blush!" Mingus exclaimed with only made me turn red even more.

"You just landed I assume?" Chandler asked, changing the subject. Mingus nodded "Yup, just arrived from New York; I'm so glad to be away from my mom for a while. My parents are divorced" Mingus explained for me "So I spend half the year with one and half the year with the other; even though I'm nineteen and it's not legally required anymore, I still do it and they still let me".

Chandler turned to me "Mingus and I have been friends since day one, since he was the only person my age on set for a long, long time". Mingus chuckled "That's the only reason? It's not for my dashing good looks and the hope that one day we'll hook up?" Chandler scoffed "Dude we met when I was like eight and you were seven". Mingus chuckled again "But there had to be something that kept us friends for this long right?" he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

I nearly jumped out of my skin as I felt Chandler wrap an arm around my torso "Jordan let's get out of here, there is a weirdo talking to us". "Fine, fine; I need to collect my luggage anyway" Mingus said as he threw away his cinnamon roll and as we all started walking through the airport again; I was disappointed as Chandler let his arm fall from my side.

Mingus burped softly and rubbed his stomach "Bro I got a stomach ache from that damn thing; it's been so long since I've had anything big inside me. Chandler sighed "Really Mingus? You couldn't have phrased that sentence any differently?" Mingus laughed and when he saw my face just laughed even harder. Chandler sighed again "Don't mind him Jordan he's just really filthy minded; he's harmless...mostly".

"So Jordan, what's your deal?" Mingus asked me as Chandler and I waited for our bags after he got his. "My deal?" I asked, he nodded "Girls? Guys? Both? Anthropomorphic animals? No one? Everyone?" I blinked, caught off guard by his bluntness; Mingus chuckled "Hey man I won't judge you if you're a furry or asexual or pansexual. I'm pansexual myself, I'll sleep with anyone no matter if they're guys or girls or trans or bi-gendered or anything in between. Make love not war, my mom always used to say".

Chandler snorted as he picked up his luggage from the carousel. Mingus chuckled and bent over slightly to show off his butt "You're just upset that you haven't hit this Chan" Mingus turned to me "What about you Jordan, interested?" Mingus exploded in laughter as my face turned red for the third time and I stuttered but couldn't speak "Oh man, I love this guy" he said.

"Mingus lay off dude, he just met you; he's going to think that you're a sex fiend or something" Chandler said quietly to him as I went to grab my bags, not wanting me to hear. Mingus said something I couldn't hear and Chandler just said "Mingus just stop man, you're even making me uncomfortable".

I walked back to them and Mingus stepped forward "Look man I'm sorry if I made feel uncomfortable or anything; just tell me to shut up and I will ok?" I actually didn't mind his jokes or the attention; it was nice actually because no one back home even knew I existed anymore. "It's ok Mingus, thanks" Mingus turned to Chandler and looked at him as if "Are you happy now?" but Chandler just ignored him and started walking away.

We walked to the arrivals area and both Chandler and Mingus started looking around, looking for something or someone. "Wait here ok Jordan?" Mingus said and without saying anything Mingus and Chandler walked in different directions without saying anything, leaving me with all their luggage.

I didn't have to wait for long, as both of them returned at roughly the same time as well. "Any luck?" Chandler asked and Mingus shook his head. "What's going on?" I asked as Mingus pulled out his cellphone. "There isn't a driver here for us" Chandler explained simply. "Hey Dad it's me" Mingus said into his phone "Yeah I've landed but there doesn't seem to be a driver here". Being reminded that I'll need to get into a car soon skyrocketed my anxiety.

We waited as Mingus rolled his eyes and listened to the other end of his phone "Yeah ok" he said after a moment. We waited for a bit until Mingus said "I don't want to take a taxi, can we just rent a car instead?...cool thanks Dad...and AMC will pay for it?...Cool, ok see you soon Dad" Mingus said as he put away his phone

"Seem like we need to rent- Jordan dude are you ok?" Mingus asked, looking at me. I took a deep breath "I just hate riding in cars..." I said before I told them everything, about my mom and my phobia and the fact that I didn't have my meds; it was just easier to just tell them now and be honest than to try to explain why I was freaking the hell out inside of a rental car after three minutes.

"Dude this guy just won the award for "Guy most in need of a hug" Mingus said as he wrapped his arms around me. I was surprised by his hug; he was so slender that I didn't expect his torso and back to be as hard and tight as they were, clearly he was hiding muscles underneath the shirt that showed nothing. Mingus and Chandler were the same height, half a head taller than I was, and I had to fight the urge not to put my head on his chest or shoulder. "Group hug" Chandler said as he hugged me from behind, but from the side so my butt wouldn't be touching him at all, sadly. Wow Jordan could you be any more thirsty?

"Don't worry about it Jordan, you're with us now and we'll take care of you; I know of a pharmacy not too far from here, only like fifteen minutes driving. We'll stop there first alright?" Mingus said as we pulled away. I nodded and the three of us went to find a rental car stand.

"Are you ready Jordan?" Chandler asked from the driver's seat as he put on his seatbelt. I nodded before Mingus turned around to look at me and gave a reassuring smile, Chandler went on "Tell me if you want to me to pull over or anything ok? Talk to me Jordan, don't just try to deal with this alone alright?" he said, looking at me through the rear view mirror.

I nodded and took a deep breath as Chandler turned on the engine.


	4. Chapter 4

Within the first five minutes, Chandler already had to pull over into a gas station because I started shaking and hyperventilating. "I'm sorry" I said for probably the eleventh time as I leaned against the wall of the gas station, trying to catch my breath. Mingus waved away my apology "Don't even dude, we're in this together" he said before softly punching my arm. 

Chandler nodded, looking up from the Pokemon game on his phone "Don't even worry about it Jordan, plus you're doing us a favor; usually when we arrive nothing it set up yet, the longer we wait the more likely it will be that our trailers will be set up and the caterers will be there so we can eat as soon as we arrive". 

Mingus looked at the gas station as he said "Would it help if we got you a snack? Maybe some crackers or something?" I shook my head and stood on shaky legs "I'm ready" Chandler tilted his head "Jordan we're seriously not in a rush; if you need to take a few more minutes, please do". I shook my head "Let's just go, I really don't want you guys to think I'm like a wuss or anything". 

Chandler put this phone away "Jordan, listen, it's completely understandable why you'd freak out in a car. I'm totally not judging you". "Neither am I" Mingus added. I walked passed Chandler to sit in the backseat before I put on my seatbelt "I'm ready" I said again. "Dude's a trooper, I'll give him that" Mingus said as he stood up and went to the passenger seat.

I forced myself to endure the next ten more minutes in the car; but I was really bad at the end, I mean I literally felt that I was going to die at any moment. "C'mon Jordan, we've arrived" Mingus said getting out of the car and opening my door; "You guys go on ahead, I have to make a call real fast" Chandler said as he pulled out his phone. 

Mingus and I walked into the supermarket and headed to the pharmacy in the back. I gave Mingus my phone, which had a text from Dad that contained a picture of my prescription slip with my doctor's info and everything so it was legal to ask for a refill. 

The pharmacist looked at the picture on my phone before going to the back, not even saying anything to us. "You should take a seat Jordan, you look awful, no offense; you're still hot but you look like you're just waiting to die". "It's how I feel" I said, trying to smile but probably just looking like I needed to throw up. 

I walked over and sat in a chair, placing my head on my knees. After a moment I heard Mingus snicker and say say "God, I really want to make a sexual joke about flexibility but Chandler says I have to be a good boy". "What's the joke?" I asked,looking up, happy for a distraction even if just for a second. He shook his head and instead said "I'm flexible too. Maybe I'll show you one day" he said with a flirty smile and a wink. 

Before I could respond the pharmacist came back "We're unable to get in contact with the doctor so I'm sorry but there is nothing we can do for you" they said completely unsympathetic. Mingus looked around before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his wallet; reaching inside he pulled out a bill "Can you please try again?" he said as he slid the bill on the counter.

The pharmacist pocketed the bill after a moment and left the counter again, coming back a moment later with the familiar box "Let me pay for it" I said slowly getting to my feet, but by the time I stood up fully Mingus was holding out the box to me with the receipt.

"Thanks, I said as I grab the box with shaky hands and tearing it open before taking a deep puff. I was only supposed to take one but I was so anxious that I double dosed; the effects were instant. I wobbled as my legs buckled under me, the muscle relaxer already taking effect; my mind became cloudy as the sedative took hold and I lost the ability to give a damn, my anxiety vanished within the same haze. 

"Thanks Mingus" I said, just now realizing that Mingus was right beside me, supporting me in case my legs wobbled again. "Wow that must be some powerful drugs" Mingus said as I wobbled again "You got to share some of what with me sometime, but cmon Chandler is waiting". Without any inhibitions, thanks to my meds, I confidently placed my hands on Mingus's butt, well as confidently as I could with only half the control of my arms that I usually had.

Mingus chuckled as I gave his firm butt a squeeze "Ok Jordan, normally I'd be all over this but I don't take advantage of people when they're under the influence; let's just get you back to the car". You're a good guy Mingus" I said as we walked through the supermarket getting weird stares that Mingus ignored and I couldn't care less about; he chuckled again "Yeah I'm pretty awesome". 

"Chandler, he's as high as a mother" Mingus said as he opened the car door and I collapsed in the back seat. "It makes sense I guess" Chandler said as he put away his phone before he twisted in his seat to look at me "He must need some pretty strong meds, you saw how bad he got". "We should have a threesome" I said, not caring what came out of my mouth because of my meds. 

Mingus howled in laughter and Chandler just smirked. "There's an idea" Mingus said, gasping for air "Let's all get jiggy with it in the middle of this parking lot". "Well not here obviously, but we're spending six months together right? Plenty of opportunity" I said. Chandler turned on the car and started driving as Mingus started crying since he was laughing so hard. 

The part of my meds that clouded my mind faded quickly, as it usually does; since the sedative was a low dose, I wasn't in full control still but I wasn't running on autopilot anymore either. The sensible part of me managed to convinced the high part of me to just sing so I wouldn't say anything else that was embarrassing, so the entire drive I was signing at the top of my lungs. I was high for two hours, thankfully was actually the amount of time it took us to arrive at the filming location.


	5. Chapter 5

I returned to Earth as we drove off onto a dirt road and into a forest; my movements were sluggish and my mind still couldn't fully focus but at least I was in in complete control again.  "Sorry guys, for everything" I said.  Mingus turned to look at me "Dude this is the most fun I've had in a long time!" "Do you feel better?" Chandler asked, looking at me through the rearview mirror.  I nodded and he smiled "Good, I was worried about you; you were talking crazy for a bit".

"Welcome to home sweet home" Chandler said as we arrived at a large, busy clearing in the woods where people ran around, trying to set up various pieces of equipment; he parked the car in a makeshift parking lot and stepped out before pulling out all of our bags. Mingus surveyed the busy scene before turning to me "It good to be back, it's so much better than New York". 

A man walked up to us "Hey little guy, sorry about earlier". Mingus sighed "Dad stop calling me that, I'm just as tall as you are now!" The man looked at me "Who is your friend?" Mingus turned to me and threw an arm around my shoulder "This is my new best friend, I'm friend breaking up with Chandler".  Chandler sighed "This is Jordan, he's playing Remiel" Chandler said, actually answering the guy's question "Jordan this is Norman Reedus, Mingus's dad and Daryl Dixon on the show".  

The guy shook my hand in greeting before saying "You boys should get settled, the food will arrive soon.  Nice to meet you Jordan" Norman said before  handing Mingus a set of keys and walking away.  "Come on let's go see our trailer assignments" Chandler said as he walked toward a woman with a clipboard. 

Chandler and I were each handed a slip of paper and a print out of a map along with a pair of keys; I followed the two guys through the set until we reach rows and rows of trailers.  There was a lot less than I expected; this show had dozens if not hundreds of walkers, where did they all sleep? When I asked Chandler shook his head "Walkers are hired day by day and go home after shooting, or to their hotels; only the staff and cast have trailers". 

We walked to a large trailer, it was actually a full size motorhome, on the door was a gold star with C.C.R.  "Home sweet home; I need a shower badly, I'll meet up with you guys later alright?" Chandler said before he unlocked the door with the key and stepped inside.  I had high hopes for my own trailer if this is what Chandler had. 

On the outside of my door there was a basket screwed into the door same as with all the other trailers and stepping inside I was very disappointed.  My trailer wasn't even a quarter of the size of Chandler's and when Mingus stepped inside with me, it was very cramped.  The bed took up most of the room and it was in the direct center of the trailer.  To the left were two small dressers and a nightstand  and to the right was a small tv on a stand, a closet, and the door to the bathroom with only had a shower, toilet and sink, no bath.  It was tiny and the walls were bare.

"Cozy" Mingus said, looking around "If it makes you feel better, my Dad and I had to share one of these in season one; at least you don't have to share it....Well get settled in, I'll see you around" he said before walking out and closing the door behind him. 

I put my bags on the dresser and looked at a piece of paper taped to the inside of the door, it seems I wouldn't have a cleaning service like in a hotel but AMC did offer free a laundry service which was nice.  I found the laundry basket the paper mentioned inside the closet and threw the clothes I was wearing into it before getting into the shower, I felt gross because I sweated so much during my panic attacks on the way here. 

As I got out of the shower and put on a pair of underwear, there was a knock was at my door; opening it, there was a thick stack of papers in the basket of my door.   Taking them inside one, it seemed to be the script with a character sheet and a loose sheet of paper that said "Photo shoot tonight at 8pm for the season promo, please see below for your exact times" I looked below and saw that the main characters had different times but of course I didn't since I was just a minor character.  Dropping the papers on top of my bags I grabbed my phone and called my dad "Hey Dad, I've finally made it, I'm a character on The Walking Dead".


	6. Chapter 6

I took a much needed nap after getting off the phone and afterwards I was looking at the character sheet for Remiel Seraphim, the guy who I would pretend to be. The character sheet had everything you ever wanted to know about Remiel, his backstory and personality traits; it was incredibly detailed, his favorite food was his big sister's fried raviolis.   I didn't see anything about the relationship that the casting call mentioned though. 

I got up as I heard a knock at my door, after putting on some shorts and a plain shirt I opened it to see Mingus standing there.  "Jordan get dressed, we're going to the photo shoot; it'll be fun" Mingus said walking in, closing the door behind him and falling on my tiny bed beside me. 

"I'm not a main character, I'm not scheduled" I said, joining him on my bed.  "No, but usually the photographer will take photos of the extras and minor characters as a souvenir.  Then you can post the photo online and start building fans, remember what Chandler said; if the fans fall in love with you, the producers might keep you around longer".  I rolled my eyes "Fine but to be honest I don't think I'll stick around for very long" I said as I showed Mingus the character sheet "I mean Remiel uses his guitar for a weapon for crying out loud". Mingus just shook his head and laughed 

-

I sat in the chair as the makeup artist made me "dirty" by spraying me with brown water or something. I watched what they did to Chandler, who sat across from me and was getting the A plus treatment; he had three people working on him, two on his hair and one on his face was opposed to the one guy that worked on me.  We couldn't talk since Chandler got snapped at when he messed up the makeup that the person was putting on his face so instead he sat in his chair and played a portable video system, allowing the people to move and turn his head as they needed but not really paying any attention to them, he seemed to be a pro at this. 

Even though I came in after Chandler did, I was finished first since they only did my face and very quickly did my hair; I walked over to a girl that was painting my guitar red with washable red paint/ink so it looked like it had blood smears.  Remiel must have had the best guitar in the world since he used it as a weapon and some how the guitar was still playable; reading the script I'd have a styrofoam guitar that I'd used to kill the walkers and my actual guitar for when I played. 

Mingus was waiting for me, talking with his dad outside of the makeup trailer "Watch out Dad, Remiel looks like he can take Daryl in a fight" he said as he saw me.  Norman laughed after he turned to look at me "Yeah maybe, well I'm going to meet up with Andy and go over some lines; I'll meet you back at the trailer Min" he said, nodding to me goodbye before walking away.  "Do you feel like a zombie, sorry, walker slayer yet?" Mingus asked.

I chuckled and played a few chords on my guitar "I'll rock so hard that their brains will explode".  Mingues laughed "C'mon the photo shoot is this way, I think they're almost done with Lauren who plays Maggie" he said as he lead me to a tent "Oh be warned, the photographer, he's great at what he does but he can be a little...umm...flamboyant and over the top, but don't worry he's harmless...I think".

I walked passed Lauren, who gave a friendly smile, and toward the photographer who was polishing the lens of his camera.  He turned to look at me, placed the lens on his chair and gently grabbed my chin "Marvelous, simply marvelous" he said as he turned my face "The Greeks and Romans tried their best to capture the beauty of the human form but you, you would give any statue a run for it's money.  Those cheekbones, that chin, those icy blue eyes; if I was Chandler I'd be worried about getting replaced as the next teen heartthrob on this show" he said, finally letting go of my face.  I was stunned speechless. 

"Go, sit on the chair" he said, turning to mess with his camera.  "Told you" Mingus mouthed silently at me.  I got really uncomfortable as the photographer drooled over me, commenting after every picture that I was "godly" and "Adonis reborn" what the hell that meant.  He took amazing pictures though; he showed us his photos on his laptop, I had to admit I looked really badass.

He copied the photos on a flashdrive and even sent the pictures in an email attachment to me.   "How much do you charge?" I asked, pulling out my wallet.   "Money? Oh no, just standing in your presence is payment enough; to allow me to immortalize such beauty that is the reward for my work".

"Well...he seems...nice?" I said as we walked back to my trailer.  Mingus laughed and said "If it makes you feel any better he literally gives that speech to _everyone_ he photographs, men and women; well anyway you should post those pictures online, for the fans".  I chuckled "Geez are you guys really that worried about the fans? They're mentioned all the time". Mingus nodded "After the rally around Daryl, the producers are actually scared of the fans of the show now". 

I shrugged "Well, what do you suggest? All I have is a facebook." Mingus thought about it "Probably start with Instagram and then start a Tumblr blog once you've build up a fan base and then go to Twitter last since Twitter is the most hostile and that's where you'll get the most hate. Keep your facebook private though for your friends and family".

After getting back to my trailer and cleaning my guitar and myself, I sat on the bed making an account on Instagram as I waited for Mingus to finish in the restroom.  I looked up at a knock at my trailer door "Come in" I said outloud, "What, you guys don't wait for me anymore?" Chandler asked, wearing his famous sheriff hat. 

"We didn't know how long you would take" Mingus said from the bathroom.  Chandler looked at the door and an evil smirk appear on his face, leaning forward and lowering his voice to a whisper he said "Let's ditch him,  the catering staff just arrived; we can grab some food and eat down by the lake".  I looked to the bathroom "Won't it be mean?" Chandler just chuckled and bobbed his head in the direction of the door "C'mon".


	7. Chapter 7

I sat on a rock next to Chandler as we ate our dinner, the caterers set up a buffet so we had a little bit of everything on our plates; it was peaceful to eat at the lake, the sunset off of the water was really beautiful . "Later I'll introduce you to everyone, they're really cool" Chandler said as he ate a french fry "Almost as cool as you". "I chuckled "Thanks, everyone here seems super friendly, I was really nervous to come here actually" I admitted.

"Really? You don't seem nervous, like at all" Chandler said. "It's cause it's just you and me here...when we actually start filming and stuff I'll be freaking out, don't worry" I said half joking half serious. Chandler chuckled "Just take it one day at a time, plus if you ever feel overwhelmed or anything...you can talk to me".

"So I have to ask, are you this nice to all the new cast?" I asked. Chandler chuckled "Only to ones that fall asleep on my shoulder". I felt my face turn red "You should have woken me up or something, I'm so sorry". "Don't be, you actually helped keep me calm during the turbulence since you looked peaceful" he said, trailing off. He was doing that thing again, I couldn't tell if he was flirting or what.

"So...you know a lot about me, about my mom and everything but I really don't know much about you" I said, changing the subject. Umm...well...my parents are still married, I have a little brother named Greyson, I love to play video games, especially League of Legends, I write poetry and... I'm single" he said, adding the last one quietly before eating a chicken nugget.

"You're single? Really?" I asked. "It's just that I don't want someone to date me just because I'm "famous" he said, making air quotes with his finger around the word famous "I want someone to date me because they're interested in me as a person not because they want to date "that kid on the zombie show" you know? Like...someone like you" he said. Before I could even process what he said though, he gave a forced laugh "Well we should get back, after dinner on the first day AMC holds a mixer/get-to-know-everyone party, we should attend". Yeah...sure...ok" I said before I stood up and follow him.

I didn't have the courage to ask what he meant but I was dying to know, which resulted in just walking in silence until Mingus suddenly appeared out of nowhere "Nice little romantic dinner down by the lake?" Mingus asked, almost like an accusation. "He was just showing me around" I said, for some reason feeling defensive. "We're on our way to the party" Chandler said which Mingus nodded "I am too, I'll tag along". The three of us walked in silence back to the set and the sound of music and conversation.

The tent was crowded as everyone who worked on the show attended "Those are the camera guys, that's make up, over there are the writers and this is Steven Yuen" Chandler said, reaching out an arm out to touch an Asian guy on the shoulder as he walked past; as the Asian guy turned to see who touched him, Chandler said "Steve this is Jordan who is going to play Remiel, Jordan this is Steve who plays Glenn". "Nice to meet you, Remiel" he said with a smile, extending his arm "Likewise" I said. Steve nodded "Sorry guys I can't stay to chat I have to talk to someone about my lines" he said pointing over his shoulder with his thumb to the writers "You all enjoy the party though" he said as he walked away. "The first couple of days are always chaos, don't take it personal if someone doesn't want to talk to you" Mingus said

As Steven walked away, we were suddenly swarmed by about six people; I recognized them from the auditions. "Hi Chandler I'm Salvador or as soon I'm going to be known by Carlos; I'm a huge fan and have been since I saw you in Mercy. This is Angela who..." Salvador introduce all of the people he was with, who would be the minor characters this season like I was. They all drooled and gushed over Chandler and the poor guy, much to his credit, was very patient but he acted differently than when he was with Mingus and I. Chandler became stiff, formal, and just did a lot of nodding, not really saying much.

"Rule number one, don't act like that when you meet a "celebrity" Mingus whispered in my ear to which I chuckled. The noise though made the others look at me "What are you laughing at? I bet you don't even know Chandler's birthday, the name of his two cats or even what high school he went too" a girl snapped. I shifted from foot to foot as I looked at the floor, I hated confrontations which made me clam up; even though I did know his birthday and the names of his cats, I didn't know which high school he went too though. "Yeah that's what I thought...so Chandler do you want to-"

"That wasn't cool" Chandler said, interrupting her "He's my friend and you don't talk to him that way" he said as he placed hand on my back "Let's go Jordan" he said as he walked away, pushing me along. I could feel the back of my head become hot from the anger that others directed at me.

Chandler personally introduce me to everyone and everyone else was super friendly, I even got a kiss on the cheek from Danai who played Michonne after I complimented her acting skills on the show. Near the end of the party, the three of us sat at a table drinking sodas and talking with Andrew, Norman, Steven, Melissa and Danai; well it was more that they were telling stories about Chandler when he was a young cupcake; Chandler had a good sense of humor though even though most of the stories were embarrassing, he even told stories about the others to get even, it was super fun.

"So tomorrow we start filming" Steven said "have you talked to the writers yet Chandler?" Chandler shook his head "No I'll probably go tomorrow of the day after since the writers said that I have until the end of the week and they have bigger concerns" he replied. "Talk about what?" I asked. Chandler just shook his head "I just want to make some changes to the script regarding Carl".

After the party, Chandler walked me back to my trailer; Mingus had to stay behind since his dad wanted to talk to him. "I had fun tonight" he said as I opened the door to my trailer. "I did too actually, usually I hate parties. I'm usually the guy in the corner petting the dog" I said. Chandler stood awkwardly in front of me for a moment and to lighten the awkward silence I said "Usually this is the part in the movie where the two people have their first kiss after having a good date".

Chandler hesitated for a moment before forcing himself to chuckle "Yeah I guess so huh? ...Well good night...I'll see you tomorrow". "Night" I said after him as he walked away.

 


	8. Chapter 8

I was woken up by someone knocking on my door the next morning, opening the door Mingus stood there holding a tray of food and some papers "Rise and Shine" he said as I fell back on my bed.

"Filming starts today you should get ready...or is you lying in bed as an invitation to cuddle with you?" He asked as he set the tray down on my dresser "If we're gonna cuddle though, I'm usually the little spoon just so you know". I chuckled and said "Sure why not" thinking he wasn't actually going to do it. I laid there in shock as Mingus walked over and laid down in front of me before wiggling back and pulling my arm over his chest.

"As nice as this is, you need to shower since we have to visit wardrobe and get Remiel's outfit, you start filming at 10" Mingus said after a moment as if us spooning was a normal thing. "Alright" I said pulling my arm back; it wasn't that I didn't like cuddling it was just that I thought it was a little weird. I took my clothes into the bathroom with me so I could get dressed inside without Mingus watching, still a little weirded out. If I was being honest though, I liked it.

We met Chandler or, Carl Grimes rather, as we approached the set; he holding some bagels in his hands "Sorry I couldn't get you real food, someone came by earlier and stole a lot of it". "I already ate, but thanks that was nice of you" I said. Chandler turned to Mingus " You're the one that stole the food, weren't you" Mingus laughed "Yup!" He said as he took the bagels

We all looked as a guy with a megaphone said "alright we start filming at nine, we're going to start with episode two, scene three, part four alright" he said as he waved a script in his free hand". Chandler took out his script from his back pocket and went through it "Alright boys I'm up" wish me luck" he said before he walked away. "Cmon lets go to wardrobe" Mingus said around a mouthful of bagel.

At wardbrone I got dressed in Remiel's clothes, which weren't that different from mine except that all of the sleeves were cut off. "I approve" Mingus said as he reached out and have my bicep a flirty squeeze "Do you work out?" "No not really, not anymore at least" I mumbled through my blush. "You can leave your guitar here, you won't need it for the scenes you're filming today" the girl said flipping through the script. "No it's ok I'll just carry it thanks, it was a birthday present from my mom" I answered. "Let's go watch Chandler in action, it'll be fun" Mingus said quickly.

Mingus and I sat in the dirt as we watched Chandler, Andrew and Norman do the scene together; Carl was being rebellious and lashing out at Rick for some reason, at the end Carl storms off, leaving the two men just standing there. "Cut! That was perfect gentleman, let's just run through it one more time from the top just as a back up though alright? And Norman if you could just act slightly more annoyed because Daryl is thinking that Carl is too old to be acting like this alright? Places...quiet on the set...and action!"

They filmed the scene again and I was fascinated by the complete transition; their personalities did a complete 180 and it looked so much better in person that it does on the screen. Sweet, gentle, polite Chandler became Carl who was full of rage and resentment; it was actually a little scary since it meant that under his cupcake exterior, there was seething pool of rage somewhere. "Great! Print it!" Alright everyone let's all head out to the other set, we're going to do episode one, scene one, part one". Mingus nudged me "You're up".

Hearing those words sent my anxiety sky high; it was one thing to think about yourself acting, it was completely different when you actually had to do it. "Jordan?" Mingus asked, seeing the look on my face "Are you ok?" When I didn't say anything Mingus stood up and walked over to Chandler who was drinking out of a water bottle, after Mingus spoke to Chandler for a second, Chandler walked over.

"Little bit of stage fright?" He asked, sitting down next to me. "Yeah" was all I could say. "You know what helps me? When I get stage fright I just remind myself that I'm not myself, I'm someone else. Like playing pretend when we were kids" he said "I looked over the part and you don't have any speaking lines yet so it won't be too bad; just try it ok?" I nodded and stood up. "I'll be watching if you need any help" he said with a smile. "So where is the new set?" I asked looking at the stage crew were were loading trucks. "We can walk there" Chandler said "Cmon it's just on the other side of the lake".

We walked until we came across a stretch of empty road, a lone car stood at the far end; the trucks carrying the set equipment drove right passed it. I took Chandler's script and it seemed that this scene was my group arguing next to their car that ran out of gas; Chandler was right, I didn't have any lines. I sighed to myself as I looked up and those same people from last night got on set and we're getting ready for the scene; I forgot they were here.

I slowly walked over to where the were standing and immediately shrunk inside myself as I felt their glares on me. I closed my eyes as someone applied makeup on me. "What is this?" I heard the makeup guy asked as he gently pulled my mom's locket out from under my shirt by the chain "Remiel doesn't wear a necklace". "Well, no, but it's important to me" I said. "Did you ask the director of it was ok?" The makeup guy asked. "...No" I mumbled. "You should go tell him" the makeup guy said.

I walked over to the director who was talking with some of the camera guys as they discussed lighting and camera positions. "Sir?" I asked; as they all turned to look at me I looked at the floor, already anxious from the glares I was given from the other actors "Can I wear my necklace?" I asked, gesturing to mom's locket which was now on the outside of my shirt "It's from my mom" I added. The director looked at it for a moment "No, the glare will ruin the lighting" he said before turning back to the camera guys.

Before I could even feel bad, Chandler walked up to us "I think it'll be good for Remiel's character" Chandler said. The director looked at him "How?" "Well Remiel is supposed to be like a romantic right? Well wearing that necklace just shows that he hasn't given up on the old world, that he still has hope that things will get better; it'll be a great juxtaposition" Chandler said as he held the locker between his fingers; I could feel his hand on my chest and it took me everything not to shiver from his touch. "The outside is blank so the writers can give whatever meaning they want to it" Chandler said before looking back at the director, still holding the locket, keeping his hand on my chest.

The director thought about for a moment "That's not a bad idea, alright Remiel you can keep the locket but wear it on the outside of your shirt" he waved over to the makeup guy that was standing close by "Make sure the glare doesn't affect my footage" he said before turning back to the camera guys. The makeup guy dug around in his bag after nodding and said "This comes right off with water alright, it won't ruin it; if you sweat then we'll need to reapply some more" he said as he handed me a small container of brown stuff "Just make sure you cover the entire necklace" he said before walking away. "Here let me help" Chandler said, taking the container from my hands.

I nearly jumped out of my skin as I felt Chandler's warm soft fingers against my neck as he put some of the brown stuff on the necklace, running the chain through his fingers. "Thanks for the help" I said softly since he was literally in front of my face. "No problem, I know much this probably meant to you" he responded "Anyway you're ready" he said as he took a step back to examine my necklace "Go get 'em tiger". Over Chandler's shoulder I saw Mingus giving us weird looks.

 


	9. Chapter 9

"I told you this was a stupid idea!" Salvador shouted at Aemilia. "And what did you want us to do? Twiddle our thumbs until the zombies-" "Cut!" the director said "They're not zombies their walkers, just remember that ok?" We were shooting the scene we were in, where those two would be fighting about our car running out of gas until walkers showed up. The other minor characters and I didn't have any lines and the only thing my script said was that "Remiel needs to look scared and nervous".

We started the scene over without any mistakes this time but the director still wasn't happy "There needs to be more..." he waved his hands as he searched for the word "Let's start the scene with the car actually moving with everyone inside it, then we'll have it "break down" to add more tension to the scene" the director said "Can any of you drive?" Salvador nodded the director clapped his hands "Perfect! Then let's take five while we rearrange everything".

I looked over to my friends in panic before Chander mouthed "We'll get your meds" before he and Mingus walked quickly away; they didn't come back fast enough though. I sat in the backseat of the car as the director was saying "Ok so you see that white chalk X on the road? When you drive over that, the car is going to start "smoking" when that happens everyone get out of the car and just do the scene as it's written. Keep the car under twenty miles an hour. And remember try to look scared". I looked out the windshield and saw the X, it was near where we were standing before but since we were now at the top of hill I estimated that it would take about ten seconds to get there. "And action!" the director said through a megaphone.   
  


As the car started moving I closed my eyes and tried to keep it together until a hissing noise started coming from the car and I scrambled out as quick as I could, nearly falling over as I did.

"I told you this was a stupid idea!" Salvador said as he got out of the car. "And what did you want us to do? Twiddle our thumbs until the zombies-" Aemilia started saying "Cut, walkers sweetheart not zombies; let's try again from the top" the director said.

We tried two more times and I was trying my best not to have a full blown panic attack in the middle of the set. "That one was great" the director said after our last take "Let's just do it once more to be safe, just do exactly the way you did it last time". This however I couldn't keep it together and I started shaking as the car stopped and everyone went out to say their lines but I distracted Salvador so much that he forgot his lines.

"Jordan that was great, I loved it!" The director said "You could just feel the fear and stress rolling off of him...Jordan can you do that again?" I nodded but really didn't hear him since blood was pounding in my ears. "Alright, Jordan you sit in the middle of the back seats so the camera can see you clearly; camera guys focus on Jordan and then pan out to the rest of the car, let's see how it looks".

At that moment Chandler and Mingus came running out of the woods. Chandler had my inhaler in my hands as he jogged over to me, out of breath "I came as soon as I could but I didn't have the key to your trailer so I had to track down the housing director". "I'm ok, my dad always said to play to your strengths" I said in a shaky voice before I got into the car, leaving Chandler standing there confused. I hated feeling this way but my dad always said that the most beautiful things come from pain. Plus if the director liked me, he might keep me around longer, and even into the next season.

When the scene was over the director applauded "This is perhaps one of the best opening scenes we've ever had, and the first episode is so crucial for setting up the tone of the rest of the season. Everyone give Remiel a hand" he said as he started clapping. I nodded to everyone before walking over to Chandler on shaky legs and took deep puff from my inhaler. "You forced yourself through all of that just for a good scene?" Mingus asked. "The show must go on right?" I said. Mingus sighed "Yup you're definitely going to fit in around here, you're just as crazy as everyone else on this show".

One of the writers walked up to us "Chandler have you made a decision yet? The director wants to start filming your scenes in two days". Chandler suddenly became awkward "Umm...I think I have, yeah". "Oh perfect do you want to come with me then and we can talk about it, you should come with us too" she said, looking at me. Chandler shifted from foot to foot when I glanced at him in confusion before saying "We'll meet you at the writing room alright?" he said to the writer. "Yeah, sure, grab some lunch before you come too; you know how long these things sometimes take".

"Umm?" was all I said as the writer walked away. "C'mon let's start heading back" Chandler said instead. "I have to go to talk to my dad" Mingus said, for some reason Chandler shot him a grateful look as he turned and walked away.

I walked with Chandler as we made our way back to our trailers "Do you want to tell me what's going on?" I said after we walked in silence for a moment. He sighed "Do you remember that Remiel might be in an on-screen relationship?" I nodded "Yeah, with one of the other minor/new characters right?" "No it was supposed to be with Carl Grimes" Chandler said. I stopped dead in my tracks "What?" "That's why I was there at your audition" he admitted.

"I was...I'll admit it, I was scared when I was told that they wanted Carl Grimes to be in a relationship on screen and then I was terrified when they said they wanted Carl to be gay or bi so I put my foot down and said I only wanted a PG relationship: hand holding, kisses on the cheek and cuddling, that's it, even thought they wanted more but I didn't want to do anymore with someone I didn't know". I nodded "I completely understanding and I'd probably react the same way you did...but I still don't see the point, what does that have to do with the writers and script".

Chandler stopped walking so I did too "After I met the guy who would be the actor that Carl would date, I changed my mind". "What do you mean?" I asked "I mean that...you know...I'm not against the idea...if...stop me if you feel uncomfortable" he said before he started leaning in.

What was happening? Oh my Jesus what the hell was happening? I just stood there in utter shock as our lips connected; it was only for a moment but I couldn't even enjoy the kiss since I was so stunned.

Pulling away Chandler asked "Was that ok?" I figured to just go for it "I think I need another one just to be sure" I said. Chandler smiled before cupping my chin gently and tilting my head up to meet his lips since he was taller than I was. Since I wasn't in shock anymore I was actually able to enjoy the kiss although he kept it closed mouthed.

I smiled as he pulled away "So yeah I think maybe we can do a little more on-screen than just hold hands, are you ok with that?" I shrugged, trying to keep my cool but my nerves were frayed from the car ride earlier and now this "Yeah".

The moment and my happiness was shattered though as Chandler said "But this is all professional right? For the sake of the show?" "Yeah, yeah of course" I said, trying hard to keep the disappointment out of my voice; of course he wouldn't like me, as a human being I was pretty messed up and we were just friends.

 


	10. Chapter 10

I sat in my trailer after deciding to not go to the writing meeting, still kind of upset that I was friend-zoned; I faked sickness, blaming my phobia. I was watching TV as I laid on my bed when I heard a knock on my door "It's open" I said. "Hey man, Chandler texted me...are you ok? He said that still felt bad" Mingus said as he walked in and closed the door behind him "Do you want to go for a walk to clear your head or something?"

"Nah I'm ok, I just need to lay down for a while" I said. Mingus looked from the tv to me "What are you watching? Room for one more?" I moved over on my bed and Mingus laid next to me, putting a hand behind his head. "Are you hungry or anything?" he asked, glancing at me. when I shook my head he just looked back at the tv "Well if you need anything let me know ok?"

I started to feel bad about playing the phobia card, Mingus seemed really concerned and Chandler must have been also since he's the one that text Mingus in the first place. "I could go for some food...but I don't want to eat here on set" I finally said. "I'd offer to drive us to go eat somewhere but there isn't anything around for a while since we're in the woods, so we'd have to drive somewhere" he said. I nodded to my inhaler "I'm ready whenever you are". Mingus raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak but I quickly said "I'm fine, I'd just like to get away from this place for a while". "...Well alright, let's go get my dad's car then" Mingus finally said.  

I sat in the passenger seat, listening to the music from the radio; Mingus, unsure how to act or what made my phobia worse, just sat there in silence and drove. "So where are you taking me to eat?" I finally asked. "Taking you?" Mingus chuckled "What is this, a date?" "I can go for some Mexican food" I said, ignoring his joke. "What about Chipotle?" Mingus offered. I nodded "Sure, sounds good, I love a good burrito". Mingus opened his mouth but bit his lip to keep from saying whatever he was going to say. "What?" I asked. "I was just gonna say that...I like burritos too" he said, glancing down at the front of my pants in a super obvious way to make sure I got the joke.  "You don't have to censor yourself Mingus, I just got weird at the airport because I literally just met you" I said. Mingus shrugged "Yeah but I see Chandler's point though".  

We were eating inside the restaurant after driving over and I finally just decided to ask what I've been thinking about for a while "Mingus, have you and Chandler ever...?" "Ever what?" he said wiggling his eyebrows "Baked cupcakes together?". "You know" I said, shrugging. "We've never dated, no" He asked with a smile. "Really? You usually can't place two attractive teenage guys together without _something_ happening" I pressed, unbelieving. "So you think I'm attractive huh?" he asked with a smirk "You're not bad looking yourself" he said as he ate a chip.

I could feel my cheeks become hot as I blushed "Thanks" I mumbled. "So I've never asked, do you have a girlfriend?" Mingus asked. "I'll answer your question if you answer mine" I said, refusing to change the subject. "Alright, fine, no we've never done anything, we're way to different; he's quiet and shy and polite and I'm...well just just say I think this is the longest I've been sober since I turned sixteen...I honestly don't think we would be friends if there were other younger people on set.  But for the longest time it was just him and surrounded by adults". "So you like to party huh?" I asked, changing the subject since my curiosity was satisfied as I further peeled the tin foil off of my burrito. "Usually yeah but recently I...I guess I just want to stay on set more" he shrugged, not looking at me.

"I was never much of a party-er myself, even before mom passed" I admitted. "No? Dude there is nothing like it: the atmosphere, the carefree attitude everyone has, music so loud it rattles your bones, people having sex in the dark corners or out on the dance floor and no one even caring...well I never did that last one but you know what I mean" he said as he chuckled "But now it's your turn to answer my question". I shook my head "I don't have a girlfriend, or a boyfriend for that matter" Mingus looked at me "So...you're interested in guys?" I nodded "Yeah I'm bi".

Mingus tilted his head "I thought you were straight since you completely ignored me when I asked what your deal was at the airport, it's nice to know you're as queer as I am...I should probably say that I mean queer as in LGBTTQQIAP, I'm not saying it in a hateful way". "Some people would probably be offended if you called them queer" I said as I crumbled up the tin foil as I ate the last of my burrito. "Yeah well some people need to grow up" Mingus snorted "It doesn't matter the words you say, if you don't say it hatefully then its not harmful. So many people worry about the words themselves instead of how the person is saying them.  Just my opinion anyway." 

"Let's go to one of those clubs you were talking about" I said on a whim, not really listening to his little speech. "Jordan...no offense but I don't think the club scene is your style" Mingus said. "Yeah well let's just try, what's the worse that can happen?" I insisted. Mingus looked at me "Alright but whenever you want to leave then we will, deal? It's still fairly early in the day so most places should still be calm" he said as he looked at the sunset.


	11. Chapter 11

We sat in an eighteen and over bar two hours later; Mingus changed his mind and refused to take me too a full on nightclub so we compromised and settled on this. I had black X's on my hands since I was underage, but Mingus didn't since he was twenty one and could drink, he sipped on a soda though since he had to drive us back later. The bar was cool, it had several pool tables, tv's, some arcade machines and tonight there was live music.

The people inside were mostly college students so the atmosphere was quickly shifting from a chill laid back one, to one more like party as upper classmen started walking into the bar already slightly drunk. "This is fun" I said as I watched a group of people take shots but their reactions were so over the top that it was hilarious.

"Alright who is next?" the girl on stage who was playing the guitar said into her mic. When no one answer she pressed "C'mon guys it's open mic night, anyone want to play some tunes? Show off your skills? It's a great opportunity to impress someone so you can get laid" she got some laughter but no one would volunteer.

"You should totally do it!" Mingus said, leaning over the table to me. I looked at him "I...what if I get booed off of the stage?" Mingus smiled "That won't happened and if it does I'll kick their ass...I'll play the drums with you" he said as he motioned to the empty drum set on stage. "I...I'm not sure" I said, not liking the idea of playing in front of a lot of strangers. "We volunteer!" Mingus said, standing up and holding up our hands like we won a contest or something. "Awesome! Well come up here!" the girl said, waving us over.

Mingus pulled me on stage as everyone in the room applauded us, but I kept my eyes to the floor. When I got on stage I took the guitar that the girl held out, "Just play whatever and have fun" she said before walking away, as Mingus sat behind the drums. I sat on the chair on stage in front of the mic and just stared at the guitar, using the same trick I used in my audition: just to ignore everyone. "Play whatever you want and I'll just join in once I get a feel for the music" Mingus said as he pick up the drumsticks.

I started playing a few chords, this guitar was slightly different from mine since mine was acoustic but this one was electric so I was just trying to get familiar with this guitar. The people in the bar through, thinking that I didn't know what to play, started shouting out requests. I started playing the first request I heard, Stitches by Shawn Mendes; Mingus recognizing the song, joined in after half a second.

Insecure about my voice, I only played the notes and kept my mouth shut. After the song we got some applause; as I took a sip of water, behind me I heard Mingus say "You should sing next time, Chandler says you have an amazing voice". I blushed but didn't turn around, not wanting him to see my red face.

The next song I decided to play was actually an original song I wrote myself back in highschool titled "Love Like Woe". I still wasn't confident enough to look at anyone though so I just stared at my guitar; Mingus of course didn't know the song but he got the rhythm quickly and played along. After the first verse I really started enjoying myself as the people in bar started to drunkenly dance and bounce around since my song was so upbeat and dancey.

I had a surprisingly amount of fun after I stopped caring so much about looking like an idiot, it didn't hurt that the people on the bar got so drunk that they didn't have any inhibitions and cheered loudly and danced wildly.

I forgot how much I enjoyed this, playing music, I haven't done anything like this since my mom died and I still loved it now as much as I did then. I got really into it, bouncing around and making eye contact with everyone like a damn rockstar, I was so energetic on stage that I actually started sweating.

"That was awesome, a ton of fun!" Mingus said, wiping his forehead as everyone slowly filed out of the bar as it was closing. "Thanks boys, come back any time" the waitress, who was playing earlier, said as we walked out of the bar. "Oh shit, I have seven missed calls and ten texts from Chan" Mingus said, checking his phone as we walked to his car "I haven't check my phone since before dinner". I pulled out my phone also and had the same thing, Chandler asking over and over if I was alright and if Mingus was with me. "Let me give him a call" Mingus said bringing his phone to his cheek as we got into his car.

"Hey man it's me, what are you doing awake at two am?" Mingus said, placing his key into the ignition but not turning it "...Yeah Jordan is right here, he needed some air so we're actually in Atlanta" Mingus said, shooting me a smile. "...Yeah, dude he's fine, do you want to talk to him or something?" Mingus said with a laugh "...I don't know we'll probably head back to set right now. He doesn't need to film tomorrow right?...Ok cool see you soon" Mingus said before hanging up. "He was just worried, no big deal" Mingus said, I nodded and took a puff of my inhaler.

"Thank you, I had a lot of fun tonight" I said as we pulled into the parking lot on set. "I had fun too...I'd love to do it again sometime...just me and you" Mingus said as he parked. I chucked "Sure just let me know when." Mingus looked at me as if I missed the point or something but didn't say anything else.

"Have a good night" I said before walking to my trailer. "Yeah...have a good night" he said before walking away toward his dad's trailer.

Mingus POV

The next morning I stole a couple of breakfast burritos from the morning buffet and made my way over to Jordan's trailer. As I raised my fist to knock at his door I noticed a little piece of paper wedged under his door, holding both the burritos in one hand I pulled out the piece of paper: Hey Jordan, please come to my trailer as soon as possible. I want to talk about what happened yesterday. Please come alone - Chandler.

I stared at the note for a moment before I folded it up, put it in my pocket, and knocked. Jordan opened the door a second later but he looked like he was still asleep. "I got us breakfast" I said offering the burrito to Jordan who just turned around and fell face first on his bed without saying anything. "I guess I'll put it on hold then" I said as I placed the burritos on top of his dresser "Your not hungover are you?" I teased. "Shut up and close the door it's too bright. " Jordan said, crawling under the covers. I grabbed the remote and got into bed also, under the covers, before turning on the tv as I sat against the headboard of the bed. "Anything good on?" he asked as I flipped through the channels.

"This show is pretty alright" I said after choosing a show before setting down the remote. Jordan curled up under the covers and watched the show from his pillow, facing away from me. We watched tv for a while before he suddenly, softly, started to snore. I sat there on the bed, unsure if I should leave or what but I was blown away as Jordan turned over in his sleep and threw an arm and leg over mine before placing his head in my lap.

I sat there shocked as I stared at his sleeping face before I gently moved some of the hair from his face. I pulled out Chandler's note from my pocket before looking down at Jordan's sleeping face again. I crumbled it up and tossed it in the trash bin in Jordan's bathroom; I didn't want to share Jordan anymore.

 


End file.
